Gate to the Stars
by H.S.O. The Gate Man
Summary: SG1 has seen many stars up close, but not like these ones.


"Carter!" Cornel Jack O'Neill turned just in time to see his 2IC fall from a zat blast.

Without giving it a second thought, he runs back to her. Reaching her he shoots two jaffa as they come around the bend in the path.

Before they hit the ground he bends down and grabs Carter with one hand, holding his P-90 in the other. With seemingly super human strength he throws her on his solder and runs for cover behind a boulder and fires at two more jaffa taking them both out. Reaching the boulder he drops her it jest as another blast come shooting right were she had been two seconds ago. Though the blast missed hitting him by millimeters it was close enough. Filling the pain shot through his neck, back, and head he sags to his knees as he fights to stay conscious. As his vision starts to blur he sees two jaffa coming around the boulder and aiming their weapons at Carter. With a yell of rage he forces the pain back and empties the last of his clip in to the two worriers dropping them instantly. Now completely conscious he reloads his gun and gets back to the fight.

Turning he sees that Daniel had just reached the Stargate and was dialing, and Teal'c was covering him.

Slowly Carter starts come to. Then he heirs something that sends a chill down his spine, the sound of two death gliders flying overhead.

"We have got to go NOW!" Jack tells her as she gets up.

Daniel had finished dialing and was using the DHD for cover when one of the death gliders comes in on an amazingly low pass. Jack watches in horror as the glider fires a blast striate at Daniel hitting the DHD in a glistening burst.

Running toward the gate O'Neill and Carter are shocked to see that Daniel is fine and still fighting. They take cover as the gliders make another pass low overhead. Carter looks back at the Stargate "Sir, the gate…" Turning as more jaffa come running into the clearing Jack sees the gate glowing a brilliant red. "What the…" he's cut off by a blast from one of the gliders.

"Carter, what the heck is going with the gate?" he asked after taking a shot at another jaffa. "I don't know, Sir." She answered him.

"O'Neill, we must depart immediately." Teal'c shouted, as more and more jaffa came running into the clearing. Jack looks around and then at the gate and makes up his mind, "Alright, let's go!" He yells.

"But Jack…"Daniel starts to protest.

"Now Daniel," Jack cuts him off "we have got to go NOW!"

Teal'c and Carter tack off for the gate wale Jack and Daniel lay down cover fire. They were almost to the gate when the gliders make one more pass. Diving through the gate they beryl avoid being hit. But the Stargate takes several hits at the base and Daniel and Jack watch in horror as the Stargate starts to fall forward.

"RUN!" Jack yells as the gate starts to come crashing down. Daniel was just ahead of Jack and eight feet from the gate when he was hit by a zat blast and falls. Jack was running backwards and did not see Daniel fall and tripped over him landing on his back. Jack looks in time to see the fiery red gate coming down on top of both of them sending them through.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"There's no way you'll get her to do it Chris."

"Come on Mike, why not."

"Because she's not like that."

"Ten dollars says I can."

"I'm not going to take you're money Chris."

"$20?"

"You're on."

The two men keep walking as a third joins them. "Hay did you here?" he asks. "Here what?" the other two ask together. "Siler said they added some stuff to the gate to make it look more realistic."

"Rich, you know Fred doesn't like it when you call him that."

"So?" Rich asks innocently.

"Rich"

"Mike"

"Richard"

" Mi…"

"GUYS! Come on you two are as bad as when you're acting."

"What makes you think we're acting?" Rich asks with a grin.

"Hay!"

"Kidding Just Kidding." Rich said defensively.

"Anyway what were you saying about the gate?" asks Chris tiring to change the subject.

"Si…Fred upgraded the gate."

"What did he do?" Mike asks curiously.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see." He replied mysteriously.

Finally they reached their destination.

"Ok we're hare."

"I can see that Rich." Mike replies.

"Oh well I though cense you don't have your glasses…"

"Come on Rich you know I don't were glasses."

Rich was about to say more when Chris interrupted "Will you to knock it off I'm getting tired of all this!" Chris actually enjoyed the friendly banter although he would never tell them this. "So what new with the gate, Rich?" Mike asks, "I don't see anything different."

"Me nether." Chris agrees studying the gate closely.

"Oh you'll see" Rich grins at his two friends. Turning to the control room "dial it up Siler." he hollers

In the control room Fred Peters mutters under his breath as he flips a switch "_Its_ _Fred not Siler." _

Back in the gate room the stargate starts to spin. Rich grins at his two friends as the first chevron engages "Like I said 'a lot more realistic"

As the three men watch the gate a froth person joins them. "Checking out the new gate?" she asks.

"Yea." Rich replies as the fifth chevron engages.

They watch as the sixth and then the seventh engages. Turning to Rich, Mike says "Now that's impressive…"

He's cut off as everyone looks back at the stargate as a simmering wave of water come shooting out of the gate to hang momentarily over head and then fall back in to place as a vertical wall of water.

The four friends stand there stunned never expecting to see it acutely engage. Slowly they approach the gate. Then without warning two people come flying thought at the base of the gate. Just as there about to get up two more come flying through only this time at the top of the gate, the first one landing on top of Rich, the second landing on a camera man who was standing next to Rich.

As Rich and the other man start to get up Rich hairs him say something about a 'red gate' and 'dumb jaffa' then as the two men stand up and look each other in the face each is shocked to see his own face staring back at him.


End file.
